Chaos Bahamut (Final Fantasy XIII-2 boss)
Chaos Bahamut is a boss in Final Fantasy XIII-2. It is an Eidolon incarnated by Caius Ballad that first appears in the pregame tutorial, and later as a boss. Chaos Bahamut is weaker than the three other Bahamuts: Amber Bahamut, Garnet Bahamut, and Jet Bahamut. Chaos Bahamut's main appearance is at the end of Academia 500 AF. Chaos Bahamut is also fought in the DLC episode Requiem of the Goddess. The specific stats for this form are unknown as it does not appear in the official guide, being post-launch content. Stats Battle Valhalla -??? AF- (prologue) When Chaos Bahamut's HP has dropped to 50%, a cutscene will occur. The player must continue to fight until another cinematic action occurs. The second battle is still simple, but Chaos Bahamut's moves have changed since the first battle. War's Benediction can be used to heal and it also grants the Haste status. Megaflare can do major damage and Chaos Bahamut's moves that prevent the player from attacking it. During the battle, a cutscene will play but the player must continue fighting until his HP has dropped to zero. Strategy It is recommended to use Lightning Strike to fill up the ATB gauge, as well as watching out for Chaos Bahamut's attacks. Ullr's Shield can be used to heal and gain two status boosts: Protect and Shell. Using Graviton Cores will allow the player to fill up the ATB bar and attack. Academia -500 AF- Chaos Bahamut has two forms. At first he simply hovers before using Metamorphosis, upon which he becomes a flying mechanical wyvern. In its normal form, it will use potentially crippling physical attacks to beat down the party in sets of two. Soon he will change between forms and begin to use powerful magic instead, such as Megaflare, which deals a large amount of non-elemental damage with a side effect of wounding the party. Chaos Bahamut is immune to the Sentinel's Provoke ability, but is susceptible to three debuffs: Deprotect, Deshell, and Imperil. Much like the Havoc Skytank from Final Fantasy XIII, Chaos Bahamut is out of range of melee attacks; Serah will use her bowsword in bow form, Noel will throw his dual swords as a javelin, and both iterations of Lightning will use the gun mechanisms of their gunblades. Strategy The best way to counter Chaos Bahamut's onslaught is to use the all-Sentinel paradigm, Tortoise, to minimize Megaflare's effect. As Chaos Bahamut is immune to the Sentinel's Provoke, the player will have to heal more often. Unless the party is fairly strong, it will be a good idea to have a Sentinel in all paradigms to minimize damage over a wide area. It is recommended a good Medic is in at least one paradigm. Since Chaos Bahamut is susceptible to some debuffs, a good Saboteur can exploit this weakness. Once the party boosts its chain bonus, Chaos Bahamut shouldn't take long to defeat. Valhalla -??? AF- ("Requiem of the Goddess") If the player defeats Caius fast enough he transforms into Chaos Bahamut who has the same abilities he has in his other battles, but in addition can use Resist Wind and Resist Lightning to change his vulnerabilities. Resist Wind makes him invulnerable to Wind and physical attacks, and Resist Lightning immunizes him to Lightning and magic attacks. The battle starts with Chaos Bahamut being in his normal form where he uses physical attacks and Whirlwind, Ignis, and Umbral Vise. After a while he transforms into his aerial form where his abilities vary depending on which resist is currently on. If under Resist Wind, he attacks with Pulsar Burst, and if under Resist Lightning, he attacks with Obliterating Breath. After being in aerial mode for a while he will use Megaflare and switch back to normal form and the cycle will begin anew. Defeating the DLC's Chaos Bahamut with a five star rank with Lightning's level at 9 or lower, nets Lightning in her Knight of Etro armor as a Paradigm Pack ally. Strategy Chaos Bahamut changing his properties forces the player to use Mage and Shaman roles accordingly, because Mage uses Lightning-based magic attacks and Shaman uses Wind-based physical attacks. The key to victory is to pay close attention on his Resist-ability and use the correct role to drive up the chain gauge. Same applies when using Paladin. Ruin should be used when under Resist Wind and Attack when under Resist Lightning. When he switches to aerial form, it's important to keep an eye out for Megaflare, and when he is about to launch it, the player must quickly switch to Knight and use Immortality to survive. Gallery Bahamut Gestalt Mode Artwork FFXIII-2.jpg|Artwork. XIII-2 OdinBahamut2.jpg|Chaos Bahamut fought in the game's prologue. XIII-2 OdinBahamut3.jpg|Chaos Bahamut fought in the game's prologue. XIII-2 OdinBahamut4.jpg|Chaos Bahamut fought in the game's prologue. Chaos-bahamut-cinematic-action.jpg|Performing Cinematic action against Chaos Bahamut. FFXIII-2 Chaos Bahamut Final Battle.png|Chaos Bahamut before the final battle. FFXIII-2_Chaos_Bahamut_RotG_DLC.png|Chaos Bahamut in the "Requiem of the Goddess" DLC. RoTG umbral vise.PNG|Umbral Vise. RoTG whirlwind.PNG|Whirlwind. 13-2 RoTG ignis.PNG|Ignis. 13-2 RoTG pulsar burst2.PNG|Pulsar Burst. FFXIII-2 Obliterating Breath.png|Obliterating Breath. 13-2 RoTG resist lightning.PNG|Resist Lightning. FFXIII-2 Inferno.png|Inferno. 13-2 RoTG megaflare.PNG|Megaflare. Etymology Trivia *In the aerial fight between Lightning and Caius at the beginning of the game, sound designer Tomohiro Yajima overlapped the sounds made in the sky and automatically calculated the weight of the sound as objects pass to bring out the scene's presence and flashiness. Related enemies *Twilight Odin ''Final Fantasy XIII'' *Bahamut *Stiria *Nix *Odin *Brynhildr *Alexander *Hecatoncheir References de:Bahamut Chaos Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XIII-2